Hot Summer
by Hiwatari NiwaDark Lawliet
Summary: Cuaca yang panas membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh dan bermalas-malasan di kamar Sungmin, namjachingunya. "Hyung, di cuaca sepanas ini, main yang hot hot, yuk!" / "Heee?" Kyumin FF, BL.


**Hot Summer**

**Summary:: Cuaca yang panas membuat Kyuhyun mengeluh dan bermalas-malasan di kamar Sungmin, namjachingunya. "Hyung, di cuaca sepanas ini, main yang hot hot, yuk!"/ "Heee?"**

**Rated:: T**

**Pair:: Kyumin**

**Genre:: sedikit Romance, Humor**

**Warn:: BL**

Annyeong~! Huwaa! Panas banget nih~ *Ngipas-ngipas bareng Chullpa*

Oke! Kita intip yuk apa yang terjadi pada Kyumin couple jika cuaca sedang panas…

Enjoy~!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"Fuaahh! Panasss~" Kyuhyun mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tipis yang ada di tangannya.

"Dari tadi mengeluh terus, sih? PRmu sudah siap, belum?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang berstatus _namjachingu_nya itu terus saja mengeluh tentang cuaca panas hari ini.

"Di cuaca sepanas ini bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan PR, _hyung_? Aisshh! Mana nih AC rusak lagi! Haissh!" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk milik Sungmin.

Kini mereka berdua sedang mengerjakan PR di rumah Sungmin, tepatnya mereka sedang berada di kamar milik Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat dengan buku yang penuh dengan rumus-rumus, apa lagi kalau bukan matematika?

Pandangan Sungmin tidak sengaja terhenti pada buku PR Kyuhyun yang terbuka lebar dengan pensil yang tergeletak manis di atas buku itu.

Iseng, Sungmin mengambil buku itu berniat melihat hasil pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Ia melotot saat melihat PR matematika Kyuhyun. Memang sih tidak ada jawaban yang salah, tapi yang membuat Sungmin ingin mencekik Kyuhyun saat ini adalah apa yang ada di jawaban dari soal terakhir itu.

Kyuhyun hampir menyelesaikan semua soal-soal yang diberikan oleh seonsaengnim, hanya saja Kyuhyun belum selesai menjawab soal terakhir yang diberikan oleh _seonsaengnim_.

Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mengeluh selama setengah jam karena cuaca yang panas dari pada memilih untuk menjawab jalan terakhir dari jawaban soal terakhir itu. Dan parahnya lagi, jalan terakhir yang harus Kyuhyun jawab hanyalah 143 x 213. Oh yeah, Sungmin benar-benar ingin meledak mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun dari setengah jam yang lalu.

"Kyu!" panggil Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang sedang mengeluh tentang cuaca panas itu berhenti lalu menatap Sungmin.

"_Waeyo_, _hyung_?" Sungmin melemparkan buku PR itu pada Kyuhyun. "Selesaikan!" Kyuhyun menatap isi dari buku itu.

"Malas," jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi _hyung_ kalau cuacanya sepanas ini," lanjutnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Lebih baik kau menghitung hasil terakhir itu dari pada kau mengeluh terus!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya lalu kembali mengerjakan PRnya. Kyuhyun menghela napasnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin. "Pinjam penmu, _hyung_." Kyuhyun langsung mengambil pen yang sedang Sungmin gunakan untuk mengerjakan PRnya.

"_Ya_! Kau 'kan punya pen sendiri," ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab Sungmin, ia sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya seraya masih tetap berdiri.

"Nih, _gomawo_." Kyuhyun melempar pen milik Sungmin itu ke meja belajar. "Heh! Dasar evil!" seru Sungmin kesal karena pen kesayangannya dilempar secara tidak berkepen-an oleh _namjachingu_nya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya menunjukkan _evil_ _smile_nya lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Sungmin.

Sejenak rungan itu hening, tidak ada yang ingin berbicara. Kyuhyun sedang mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tipis seraya memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih tetap berkutat pada buku PRnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. 'Panas.' Pikir Kyuhyun yang masih tetap mengipasi tubuhnya. Bajunya kini sedikit basah akibat keringatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela balkon kamar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus saat ia telah sampai di balkon kamar itu. "Tambah panas," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu menyandarkan badannya di pembatas balkon itu. Ia memandangi Sungmin yang sedang mati-matian menguras otaknya untuk menjawab soal-soal itu.

Kalau saja Sungmin satu kelas dengan Kyuhyun, mungkin Kyuhyun akan meminjamkan PRnya pada Sungmin. Tapi mau apa lagi, nyatanya Sungmin lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat Sungmin sedang mengelap keringat yang ada di kening dan lehernya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia kembali memandangi Sungmin. Oke, kali ini Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kini Sungmin tengah menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang menyebabkan celana pendek yang digunakan oleh Sungmin sedikit tersingkap dan menunjukkan sedikit paha putihnya.

Brakk!

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget saat Sungmin membanting buku tebal yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membantunya menjawab soal-soal itu ke atas meja belajarnya. Meja belajar yang tadinya sudah sangat berantakan kini telah menjadi meja super berantakan.

"Apaa inii?" seru Sungmin dengan kesal. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "_Waeyo_, _hyung_?"

"Ini, nih! Aku sudah coba menjawab soal ini sampai 3 halaman tapi tetap tidak dapat jawabannya. Haduuh!" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Sabar, _hyung_. Kalau saja otakku bisa diajak untuk konsen, mungkin aku bisa membantu _hyung_. Haahh~! Sayangnya cuaca yang panas ini membuat otakku malas berpikir." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal lalu berjalan mendekati kasur Sungmin.

"Cih, alasan. Bilang saja kau sedang malas." Cibir Sungmin. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan kembali mengerutkan keningnya untuk mengerjakan soal-soal aneh bin ajaib itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat Sungmin mengerjakan soal-soal itu dengan kening yang berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ia lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan PSP tercintanya dari saku celananya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan PSPnya ke dalam saku celananya. Bahkan untuk memainkan PSPnya ia merasa sangat malas. Cuaca panas ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidur empuk yang ada di kamar Sungmin yang serba pink ini.

"Tidak adakah minuman dingin atau semacamnya yang dapat menyegarkan tenggorokan, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, jus di kulkas sudah habis dan Sungjin belum sempat membelinya. Es krim juga sudah habis. Lagian kulkas juga sedang rusak, Kyu. Tukang _service_ kulkas yang Sungjin panggil belum datang-datang juga." Jelas Sungmin.

Oke! Penderitaan mereka kini telah lengkap. Sebenarnya AC Sungmin tidak rusak, namun saat ini kekuatan listrik di rumah Sungmin sedikit lemah yang mengakibatkan semua AC di rumah Sungmin tidak bisa dinyalakan. Kulkas juga sedang rusak? Bahkan air dingin _shower_ pun tidak dapat membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedikit segar.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Kalau saja hari ini Kyuhyun tidak menginap di rumah Sungmin karena orang tua Sungmin sedang berada di luar negri dan Sungmin tidak suka dengan suasana rumah yang sepi, mungkin ia saat ini sedang duduk-duduk santai di kamar ber-ACnya seraya menegak segelas jus dingin.

Tapi ada untungnya juga sih berada di rumah ini, ia bisa bersama dengan Sungmin seharian penuh. Bukankah sangat menyenangkan bila bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang dicintai selama seharian penuh? Kyuhyun kini seperti sedang berdiri di antara surga dan neraka.

"Oh ya, _hyung_. Sungjin ke mana? Sepertinya dari tadi aku tidak melihat ataupun mendengar suaranya." Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya, tidur-tiduran di kasur Sungmin.

"Dia sedang ada di rumah temannya, katanya sih ada tugas kelompok. Katanya sih ia pulang agak malam." Jawab Sungmin tanpa menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ruangan itu kembali hening seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya.

'Eh? Berarti di rumah ini tidak ada orang, dong? Lee ahjussi dan ahjumma sedang di luar negri, Sungjin juga pulang agak malam. Hmm..' Ia mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

Ia melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang masih berkutat pada buku PRnya.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kyuhyun yang telah mengubah posisinya menjadi terlungkup seraya melihat ke arah Sungmin. "Hm?" Sungmin tidak menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"Di cuaca sepanas ini, main yang _hot_ _hot_, yuk!"

"Main yang _hot_ _hot_? Udah panas kenapa masih mau main yang panas-panasan lagi, Kyu? Kau ingin main panggang-panggangan?" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"Bukan. Sejenis permainan yang waaw gitu. _I_ _touch_ _you_, _you_ _touch_ _me_, lohh."

"Heee?" Sungmin melebarkan matanya lalu menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

"Kita bermain sesuatu yang _hot_," bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin berdiri seraya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan horor.

"Aku tidak mau, Kyu." Sungmin melompat menghindari Kyuhyun yang hendak memeluknya.

"Ahhhh! _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun tampak kesal karena memeluk angin kosong, ia lalu berlari mengejar Sungmin yang terus menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak mau, Kyuuu! Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin terus berlari menghindari Kyuhyun yang terus mengejarnya. "Yaa! _Hyung_! Ayolah~!" Sungmin terus berlari dan tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terus merengek dan mengejarnya. Ia berlari melewati kasurnya, menaiki kursi dan mejanya. Bahkan Sungmin berniat melompat keluar dari balkon kamarnya, tapi untungnya ia masih menyayangi nyawanya, jadi ia membatalkan niat gila itu.

"Jangan mendekat!" Sungmin memeluk _bunny_ _pinkn_ya yang berukuran sangat besar untuk melindungi tubuhnya. "_Hyunggg_~!" Kyuhyun merengek seraya melompat-lompat kecil, persis seperti anak kecil. "Ayolahh..." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin terus berjalan mundur menjauhi Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan mendekat. Dan sialnya, punggungnya telah menyentuh dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Ingin berjalan ke kiri, ada lemari yang cukup besar. Kalau berjalan ke kanan, ada pintu kamar mandi. Kalau ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu, bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa menang dari raja setan nan mesum seperti Kyuhyun

Sungmin benar-benar terkepung sekarang.

"Heyoo, _chagi_. Kau tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi," ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyeringai. Sungmin bergidik ngeri saat melihat seringai Kyuhyun.

"_Don't touch me_!" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka _bunny_ _pink_nya.

"Hooo~! _So_ _hottt_~" Kyuhyun mengelap keringat pada lehernya dengan punggung tangannya. Seringai yang terpampang di wajah tampannya semakin lebar.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sepertinya ia akan mati sekarang juga.

"Hmm~ Ayolah, _chagihh_~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit desahan yang dibuat-buat. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat pada Sungmin yang kelihatan ketakutan.

"Jangan takut seperti itu. Aku ini 'kan _namjachingu_mu, bukan om-om yang ingin memperkosamu." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang sekarang sama seperti om-om _pervert_ yang ada di luar sana," ujar Sungmin. "_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku ini _namja_ tampan dan pintar yang sangat berbeda dengan om-om yang ada di luar sana, tahu!"

"Tapi kau lebih yadong dari pada om-om itu," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "_Ya_! Mundur! Mundur! Jangan mendekat! Hush! Hush!" Sungmin mengibas-ibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir _evil_ yang ada di depannya.

"Kau membuatku semakin bernafsu, _chagii_~" Kyuhyun menyeringai seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Sungmin mendengus kesal seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

Sungmin bergidik ketika merasakan jari Kyuhyun tengah bermain-main di sekitar lehernya yang berkeringat. Kyuhyun mengelus lembut leher Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berusaha menyingkirkan boneka _bunny_ yang tengah dipeluk oleh Sungmin. Ia sedikit kesal ketika Sungmin malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka _pink_ yang besar itu.

"Kenapa peluk dia sih, _hyung_? Peluk aku saja 'kan sudah cukup," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada kesal. "Shi_r_reo!" Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya ke sebelah kiri, sehingga membuat lehernya lebih terekspos.

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sungmin yang putih itu. Sungmin yang merasa aneh pun menolehkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. "Eh?"

Bughh!

"Auuw!" Kyuhyun meringis sakit seraya memegangi selangkangannya. "Kenapa kau menendangku, _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela ringisannya. "_Mian_, _reflex_. Lagian, kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke leherku?" Sungmin memegangi lehernya yang hampir mengenai bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aisshh! _Aigoo_~!" Kyuhyun masih meringis seraya masih memegangi selangkangannya yang ditendang oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dengan begitu kau tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam lagi padaku, Kyu." Ujar Sungmin yang berjalan ke meja belajarnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Aishh! _Jinjja_," gumam Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di kasur Sungmin.

"Haahh~! Nasibmu malang sekali, mini Kyu." gumam Kyuhyun yang masih kesakitan. Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Poor Kyuhyun.

~FIN~

Oke! FF pendek dari author. Tadi pas author lagi asyik-asyiknya ngetik lanjutan FF uke vs seme sambil denger lagu Hot Summer dan kebetulan juga di tempat author sedang panas, muncul deh untuk membuat FF pendek itu. XD

Bagaimana? Author kurang bisa buat FF oneshoot, jadi hasilnya seperti ini deh…

Uke VS Seme akan segera apdate, ini lagi proses pengetikkan kok…

Oke, sekian dulu deh. Ini cuma FF yang iseng author buat untuk merilekskan pikiran author *heh?*

Akhir kata dari author,

Review, please~? Gomawo... ^^

m(_ _)m


End file.
